


imposters don't have snake eyes and definitelly not two hearts

by beta_blockers



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other, mistaking you bf for another ones bf cause your an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_blockers/pseuds/beta_blockers
Summary: A Blonde mistakes her Immortal Boyfriend for another Blonde's Immortal Boyfriend





	imposters don't have snake eyes and definitelly not two hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Ddvid tennat crowley and the tenth doctor got me fucked up

It all started with this ancient Blue Box and this awfully old Bentley - parked next to each other.

When you're a 6000 years old demon, a police box from the 50s doesn't classify as something strange. For him, the 50s were two minutes ago, it isn't a surprise there's still a police box standing, sure, whatever.

When you're a 900 years old alien and you travel through time, an old, old bentley parked at the side of the road is not something you'd be shocked by. He'd pass it 'Oh, it's the 20s?' and by the time he'd notice it is not, in fact, the 20s, he'll be too distracted to remember the car. And above all, it's just a car, why would he notice it?

Aziraphale, for a fact, didn't know of the blue box parked near the Bentley. 

And Rose didn't know of the Bentley parked by the TARDIS.

The Doctor was brooding around Soho suspiciously. He watched the people, squinting. There must be a reason TARDIS brought them here! She wouldn't just carry them to this exact day just for fun. Well, TARDIS is already so goddamn weird, he might just enjoy himself here!  
Rose sighed in relief when she saw the Doctor's face soften. She hanged on his forearm and followed him whenever he went. 

He smiled down at her ,,What would you say to lunch?" 

Rose giggled ,,Okay, you pay,"

The Doctor opened his mouth and made a long, drawn out moan before saying: ,,Don't have any money," 

Rose shook her head while laughing, the wind playing with her hair while she walked down the street arm in arm with her man.

Crowley gently swayed towards Aziraphale therough the busy street and reached his elbow out - Aziraphale chipperly grabbed at his forearm and let him lead the way.

,,Where we goin' today, Angel?" Crowley stared forward, but he'd occasionally lean down to look at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale pressed his sides to Crowley's body ,,Lunch?" He smiled up at his man.

Crowley hesitated to nod, but in the end he just kind of shrugged and said: ,,Yeah, alright," 

Those were two couples, both in Soho, and both very much in love. That's where this gets complicated, you see -

The Doctor doesn't have any money, therefore he had to go to an ATM machine, pointing his screwdriver at it until it spits out money. Meanwhile, Rose was waiting patiently by the door to a small bookshop, hands in her pockets, body slightly leaned.

Crowley had to get some money as well, but he used a different ATM machine, not like that matters. On his way out of the bookshop, he passed a blonde girl - we know which one. Naturally, Aziraphale waited for him at the bookshop, like they agreed just after the conversation that was just mentioned.

When Rose got impatient, she made a few steps to the right, stumbling away from the shop, getting lost in the crowd.

When The doctor came back, Aziraphale was already leaving the shop to look out for Crowley. He looked at the man standing by his stairs and shrugged ,,Oh," He leaned back ,,You got dressed?" He chuckled and grabbed "Crowley" by his hand.

The Doctor stuttered ,,Oh, wait-" His body was forcefully turned around.

Rose waited for her Doctor and when she saw him walking towards her - his hips swinging slightly more than they do and his suit suddenly black as coal, she scolded: ,,Can't belive you even went to change!" She grabbed "Doctor's" hand and started walking away from the bookshop.

Crowley grinned at her ,,Where we goin'?" He asked, Rose could feel the smugness in his voice. She looked up at him - it's her doctor, he's got a sketchy suit, the glasses are new but it's definitely something Doctor would wear, nothing wrong with him.

,,I was thinking the Ritz," Rose suggested.

,,Wait, wait," The doctor laughed nervously as he walked where the man led him.

,,I want to go somewhere before we go to Ritz, is that alright with ya?" Aziraphale walked opposite direction - opposite of the actual Crowley, not realising that this man isn't the one he was holding just a moment ago.

The 'evil' aura had dissappeared, but Aziraphale had never really paid attention to it so he didn't notice that. And he was too short to look at the man's face and see the normal, human pupils from this angle.

Anyways, this one is not human, he can feel that so....

Rose talked, until she noticed something strange ,,You didn't have that," She pointed at the wiggly tattoo that lies on his right temple.

,,Oh, didn't I?" He opened his eyes wide (not like she could see that) and ran a hand across his temple ,,Yeah, he probably doesn't have that," he mumbled.

Rose squinted ,,He?" She stepped further away from "the Doctor" and observed. 

Crowley leaned down to face her ,,Yeah," he mocked, his smile wicked.

Rose's lips were parted as he watched the man that was supposed to be her Doctor. And under the glasses - she saw something unusual. And in the new light - the man's hair was red - The doctor wanted to be a redhead, yes, but - she snatched his glasses away, gaining a yelp from the imposter.  
The demonic eyes were mocking her, she could feel that.

Aziraphale's hand was tightly clutching at "Crowley's" hand. It was meatier that usually, and definitelly more tender. He would look up at Crowley occassionally between his sentences, making sure that this is Crowley and he feels ashamed, because it took him four looks to notice that he has quite normal eyes - completely ordinary, may I add. Also, where is the red hair for god's sake?

Aziraphale gasped: ,,You're not Crowley!"

Rose gasped: ,,You're not the Doctor!"

The Doctor nodded ,,No, I am not,"

Crowley laughed ,,No shit, girl," 

Aziraphale stared at the man, mouth agape, hand still in the air - protecting himself and his honour from the stranger. He frowned ,,Who are you?" 

,,Hi, I am the Doctor," The stranger have him a wide, crooked smile.

Rose screamed, she hit the wall behind her. Nobody minded, because this is Britain and no one cares for such a thing, here, wake up Brenda, this isn't an utopia.

The Doctor knew that scream very well and of course, Aziraphale - the human lover had to run towards the scream too.

There, he saw his Crowley standing in front of a young, blonde girl. 

,,Crowley!"

,,Doctor!"

Both blondes ran to their own man. This time they chose correctly, mind you.

,,Who is that?" Rose pointed at the demon with her index finger - rude.

,,Who are you?" Crowley pitched.

,,I am," Rose licked her lips, her brows touching ,,Rose," 

,,Nice," Crowley nodded to her words ,,I am Crowley," he mimicked her tone, angry that he had been confused for this....man. He's watching the Docctor with those slits in his eyes - unblinkingly analyzing the alien. Weird fashion choices, he thinks.

Aziraphale watched shocked, but soon he regained his cool ,,It seems as if,"He laughed ,,we switched boyfriends,"

,,Yeah, seems like it" Said Rose.

The doctor watched the demon suspiciously ,,We don't even look alike!" Said both of them, at the same time, with the same slightly-but-not-so-oblivious scottish accent.

,,Yeah you do," Aziraphale's gaze wandered from Crowley to The Doctor and when the demon looked at him, hurt, he turned to the stranger that wore his man's face ,,I am terribly sorry," he apologizes ,,We didn't want to cause any inconveniences," 

The doctor brushed it off ,,It's okay," He said, his voice lowering with every syllable.

Rose nodded to that and soon, she and the Doctor were walking the opposite direction - the Doctor and Crowley exchanged one last hateful expression - the demon even pulled his tongue out at the alien - and then both couples left, feeling rather embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something I wrote to distract myself, I know yall are writing angst right now but I had fun with this and thought that maybe ppl would like this


End file.
